Supernatural Series 9X5 Ready, Willing and Abel
by Vampire Midnighter 1339
Summary: Mid-Season finale. Three normal people find themselves the targets of a mysterious and sinister cult. Can the Winchesters protect them while protecting themselves? Episode 5 in the Supernatural Season 9 series (previous episode; 9X4 Gold, Frankincense and Huh?, next episode; 9X6 Freaky-er Friday)
1. Part 1

_Author's Note; _'sup peeps? Here we go with episode 5, things really kick off here so please, R&R.

_Thinking_

_**Enochian**_

_Non Timebo Mala_

On the road, somewhere in Minnesota.

Sam's phone rang, he picked up quickly so as not to wake the three sleeping kids in the back

"Hey, oh hi Bobby" there was a crackling on the other end as Bobby answered

"You're sure? Ok, we'll be there in an hour" the tallest Winchester hung up and turned to Dean

"What's eatin' at Bobby?" the older man asked

"He's got something on this whole Cain business" Sam informed him

"Awesome, should we wake them?" Dean jerked his head at their sleeping younger brothers and Clarissa, who was curled in Harry's arms, Xanthia tucked on her lap

"No, let them sleep" Sam shook his head and smiled.

The rain drummed against the roof of the Impala as they drove on through the night.

_Non Timebo Mala_

"What've you got Bobby?" Harry asked with a yawn; he and the others had awoken when they had pulled into the salvage yard

"The assholes we're after are a group of nuts calling themselves the Cainites, real original, apparently their life's work is to resurrect Cain and use his power to purge the world of those who are descended from his 'traitorous brother'; Abel. They seem to have some dumbass idea that it should have been Cain's descendants who went on to become the ancestors of the human race, not Abel's, and that he'll allow them to live because they raised him" the older hunter explained

"Ok so, killing off the human race, bad, but why?" Sam asked

"Money and power. They figure he kills off everybody else, leaving them to rule the world" Bobby answered

"Typical, so how do they plan on dragging the big C off The Rack? As far as I know, it ain't easy, about the only way I know of is to be yanked out by an Angel" Dean said

"You'd think so, but apparently Cain can be resurrected using the blood of the Shepherd" Bobby informed them

"So all these SOBs have to do is gank some poor sheep farmer? Well we're screwed" Dean rolled his eyes

"Not a shepherd, THE Shepherd" Bobby corrected "a direct descendant of the original shepherd"

"The original shepherd?" Sam asked

"Abel" Gabriel intoned from the doorway "which basically means one of you four would be the prime target"

"Well I'd like to see them try" Dean laughed

"I said prime targets, not only targets" the Archangel interrupted

"There are other descendants of Abel?" Sam asked

"There are three; Anna Martin from Prairie, Idaho, Donny Price from Hobson, Montana, and Alice Saltern from Riverton, Wyoming" Gabriel told them

"We'll never be able to go and get all three of them between us" Dean said

"I'll call your old man and Ellen" Bobby nodded and went into the other room

"We need to protect these three folks until we can stop these Cainites" Harry bit his lip "Gabe, do you have addresses for them?"

"Way ahead of you wee-chester, here" Gabriel handed them three pieces of paper with addresses on

_Non Timebo Mala_

Once John and the Harvelles arrived, it was decided that Bobby and John would go and get Anna, Jo and Ellen would get Donny and the four Winchester boys would get Alice while Clarissa stayed with Gabriel to watch the house.

_Non Timebo Mala_

Riverton, Wyoming.

"So you two stay here while we get Alice ok?" Dean said

"Sure thing Dean, be careful" Harry said as he and Adam sat in the motel room, the older brothers left.

"You think they'll be ok?" Sam asked as they got into the impala and drove out of the parking lot

"They're Winchesters, they know how to take care of themselves" Dean said

"They're nine and ten Dean, regardless of how tough they are" Sam looked out of the window as they drove to Alice's address.

They pulled up outside of a large building; a sign read _Riverton City Orphan House._

"An orphanage?" Sam looked down at the paper

"Maybe she works here?" Dean shrugged

"Maybe" Sam said quietly

They went inside and stopped a passing worker.

"Excuse us, ma'am" Dean asked "we're looking for Alice Saltern, could you tell us where to find her?"

"Alice? Sure thing, room 210, might I ask who's asking?" the woman enquired

"Agents Cooper and Rose, ma'am" the boys flashed their badges

"Oh, you're with S.H.I.E.L.D., what do you want with Alice?" the woman asked

"We believe her life may be in danger Miss…?" Sam tailed off

"Merrow, Jenny Merrow, her life is in danger?" she said

"We believe so Miss Merrow, we're here to transport her into protective custody" Sam informed her

"Oh my! Follow me" she led the way to a room on the second floor and knocked; a tired voice from inside called "come in"

"Alice? These men are from a place called S.H.I.E.L.D. they need to talk to you" Miss Merrow said as she pushed open the door, gesturing to Sam and Dean

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?" the little girl, barely older than seven, asked as she slid out of bed

"Hey there Alice," Sam said, "I'm agent Cooper, this is agent Rose, we're here to keep you safe sweetie" he smiled kindly at the girl

"That's right kiddo, we need you to get dressed and pack some stuff ok?" Dean smiled

"Why?" Alice asked

"Well, some bad people want to hurt you, but we're here to make sure they can't, but so that we can do that we need to take you away, out of State, so that they can't find you" Sam explained

"Is it the same bad people that took mommy and daddy away?" Alice rubbed her eyes

"We don't know for sure, but it could be" Sam told her, Gabriel hadn't mentioned that the girl was an orphan

"Ok, let me just pack some stuff and get dressed. What should I pack?" the little girl asked

"I'll help you pack Alice, what sort of things should we put in the case?" Miss Merrow asked

"Everything, it might be a while before she can come back" Dean told her, the woman nodded

"We'll wait outside" Sam said.

About five minutes later, Miss Merrow brought Alice out; the little girl was dressed in dungarees and a coat.

"What exactly happened to Alice? Our files are, unfortunately, very sparse" Sam asked as Dean picked her up

"They were killed, brutally, two years ago, the killers were never caught. Poor girl saw the whole thing" Miss Merrow sighed as she looked at the girl "Will it be you two personally looking after her?"

"Alongside the other members of our team, yes" Sam reassured her; she nodded and waved as Alice was loaded into the back seat of the car and they left.

"Feel free to take a nap kid" Dean smiled back over his shoulder as he drove

"That's ok, I'm not tired" Alice said quietly

"Alice? Miss Merrow said you were there, when the bad people took your parents away" Sam said

"Yeah, scary people, with black eyes" Alice snuggled down into her seat and went to sleep

"Black eyes? Demons?" Sam looked at Dean

"Looks like it, let's get back to the motel and pick up the boys, then we'll head back to Bobby's" the older Winchester sighed

_Non Timebo Mala_

"I'm calling the cops" Anna Martin was not a happy camper, she had been, in her mind, kidnapped by two guys claiming to be FBI agents and was now being held captive in a rundown old shack somewhere in South Dakota

"Call 'em, we'll just explain the situation to sheriff Mills and she'll head on back into town again" Bobby said

"Look, stop stressing out, we'll never get out of this if you make these guys feel threatened" Donny took her by the arm gently and pulled her onto the couch

"Look we're not going to hurt you, we're trying to save your goddamn lives" Jo told them

"Three for three" came a voice as they heard the door open, a blond man walked in, carrying a seven year old girl

"Good, now sit her down there with the other two and we can get this show on the road" John yawned

"Hey there sweetie, what's your name?" Anna asked the little girl, promptly pulling her into her lap and wrapping herself around the small child so as to shield her from the others in the room

"Alice" she said "agent Cooper, are these people in danger too?"

"Yes Alice, they are in danger from the bad people; that's why we brought them here, were they'll be safe" Sam answered "the thing is sweetie; my real name isn't agent Cooper"

"It's not?"

"Nope, my real name's Sam Winchester, and these are my brothers; Dean, Adam and Harry" Sam pointed out the others "and we hunt monsters so that they can't hurt people"

"Monsters?" Anna shot Sam a dirty look "come on, that biggest load of… cow dung, I ever heard" she looked as if she would have said something else but there were children present

"So you don't believe in monsters, Miss Martin?" Gabriel asked, coming out of the kitchen "What about Angels?"

"I'm not even Catholic" she glared at the new arrival

"You might wanna rethink that" Gabriel smiled and spread his wings, all four feathery appendages shone golden with the light of God

"Oh my!" Anna gasped as the light faded as Gabriel hid his wings

"Now do you believe my learned friend?" Gabriel asked, when they nodded, he began to explain why they were in danger and to explain that, in order to keep them safe, the next day a friend of theirs would be coming to take them to his safe house

"A safe house?" Donny asked

"Yep, well, it's more of a safe house boat but it does the same job" Gabe answered

"A safe house boat?"

"It's a safe house, but it's a boat so yeah. Don't worry, one of us'll visit whenever we can and Garth drops in at least once a week to check up on whoever's there, and you'll have Kevin for company, though he's usually busy with his translating The Word, so don't expect him to be majorly social" Harry smiled

"So what do we do about tonight?" Anna asked

"You'll stay here, there's plenty of room" Bobby said and gestured to the stairs.

The three went upstairs but the hunters and Angels sat up for several hours talking into the night.

_Non Timebo Mala_

Harry pottered around in the kitchen the next morning, trying his best to prepare breakfast for those staying in the house.

"Right, now, teas and coffees" he said to himself as he pulled open the fridge "and there's no bloody milk, marvellous" he slammed the door, his English roots showing as they always did when he was under stress

Grumbling to himself, he pulled open the back door and headed out into the gray dawn light to walk into town and buy some milk.

It wasn't a long walk, but Harry was still tired when he eventually got to the grocery store. He bought the milk and started his walk back to the house.

He was about halfway home when he heard a snap from behind him. He span around, seeing nothing, only to be hit from behind…

_Non Timebo Mala_

_Author's Note _well, I hope you like this one, I'm working on part 2 now so don't worry.


	2. Part 2

_Author's Note _hey peeps! Part two (sorry it took so long, college) the usual rules apply. Oh, but while I'm on the subject, if you leave me a review with a question that you want answered, I would appreciate it if there was some way of me sending you an answer (a link to your account or something) because I can't reply to people who send anonymous reviews ok? Ok. Read on.

_Non Timebo Mala_

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. Looking around he saw all the telltale signs of an abandoned house.

"Kidnapped again, how wonderful" he let out a disgruntled growl as he stomped his feet against the floor, on which, he now saw, was painted some kind of ritual circle.

His arms were tied to the chair but just as he began trying to work them free, a man in a long black robe (dress) entered the room

"I take it you're the leader of this bunch of misfits then?" Harry said sweetly, sarcasm dripping from his English accented voice as he glared at the taller man

"Be silent" the other ordered

"Judging by the hole in my arm, I assume you've already taken my blood so if you would be so kind as to untie me, I'll take my leave" Harry smiled sweetly despite the throbbing cut on his forearm

"You will not leave this place, when the true Father of mankind rises you will be the first to die" the cult leader slapped him sharply and turned his back on the small boy to begin the chanting

"Human sacrifice, wonderful" Harry spat a small amount of blood onto the floor and let his head fall back

_Non Timebo Mala_

"Hey, has anyone seen Harry?" Sam asked as he walked into Bobby's kitchen

"Haven't seen him but there's a shit load of half made breakfasts out here" Bobby said, gesturing to the food that was set out on the counter

"Looks like he was going to make coffee and tea" Anna gestured to the cups full of coffee, sugar and tea bags

"He'd have a hard job, I ain't got any milk" Bobby laughed

"So? There's gotta be a store somewhere near here right?" Donny shrugged

"Yeah, in town, but Harry wouldn't be stupid enough to go there alone when those damn Cainites are after his blood" Dean rolled his eyes

"Gabriel? Do you think you can track Harry down?" Adam asked

"You betcha" Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment and focused on the connection between himself and the younger boy "shit!" he hissed

"What is it?" Sam asked

"They've got him" Gabriel clenched his fist as his eyes flashed fiery orange

"Where?"

"An abandoned building about two miles away"

"Let's go" Dean grabbed his keys, the others following behind him

_Non Timebo Mala_

The leader finished the summoning ritual and the circle began to glow an ominous purple-black. The floor inside the circle fell away into a deep chasm and a ball of what looked like smoke rose out. The ball formed itself into the shape of a tall man with long black hair tied back in a ponytail and dark skin, his eyes were such a deep brown they appeared black.

He turned his head to look at Harry, his fist clenched and he pulled a curved sword out of nowhere. He turned sharply and cut the cult leader's head off smoothly. He left the room, seemingly to finish off the other cult members. When he was finished, he came back into the room.

Harry looked into the taller man's eyes steadily, showing no fear; he was a Winchester after all.

"Are you alright?" Cain asked, concern in his tone

"I'll live" _I hope_ he added mentally

"You are a direct descendant of Abel, only his blood could have raised me from the pit" Cain said, more a statement than a question

"I guess this is the part where you kill me?" Harry took a deep breath

"Why would I do that? Most believe I killed my brother because God chose him over me, a fit of jealousy. They're half right; I was jealous, but it was because Abel chose God over me, not because God chose Abel" Cain crouched down in front of him

"A lover's tiff? You've gotta be kidding me" Harry shook his head

"I will never see my brother again, you look just like him; the same dark hair and pale skin" Cain cupped Harry's face tenderly and gently pressed his lips to the smaller boy's.

Harry balked as the taller man kissed him and pulled back, he wasn't about to let this sinner kiss him.

"You are extremely powerful, with that power and my ambition we could overthrow God and Lucifer and take over Heaven and Hell; I would rule Hell and you would rule Heaven" Cain moved in to press his lips to Harry's again, this time Harry opened his mouth wide and ripped a chunk of flesh off of the older man's face

"Go to Hell, oh that's gonna scar" Harry swallowed the bloody flesh as he glared at the dark skinned man.

At that moment, there was a crash from the other room, a moment of silence and then

"Harry!" Dean's voice called from the other room

"Dean!" Harry called

"I guess this is good bye, fare thee well עיניים שלי" Cain blew Harry a kiss and vanished.

Dean ran into the room, closely followed by Gabriel, Sam, Adam, John, Ellen and Jo.

"Are you ok?" Jo asked

"Yeah, they summoned Cain" Harry looked at Gabriel

"Crap" Gabe face palmed

"Let's just get out of here" Harry sighed as Dean untied him

_Non Timebo Mala_

_Author's Note _hey guys, that's the end. The next story will be called _Freaky-er Friday._ So keep your eyes peeled.

עיניים שלי means My Eyes in Hebrew; apparently it's a term of endearment. In case anyone wonders, in Latin script it reads as _'eynyym shly_.


End file.
